The Anything But Routine Day
by Race122VE
Summary: **UPDATED!!! Chapter 5 Added!** 5/20/03 It seems like a normal day...but everything doesn't normally go wrong on a routine day. S/K major pairing, M/I implied. Please Review!
1. Prologue

The Anything But Routine Day Author - Coll Rating - PG-13 to R, haven't decided how far I'm going to take this. Disclaimer - None of the characters are mine, except the ones that I make up, all rights to Joss Whedon, a.k.a. - God, and I think you all know the drill. Author's Note - Fox blows, Firefly forever!  
  
Prologue  
  
It happened like it had all the other times. Simon was jolted awake by his thoughts and, once awake, he was unable to get back to sleep. He rose from bed and left the covers unkempt as opposed to his usual tidiness. He didn't even bother to pull a shirt over his body as he exited his room.  
  
As Simon passed by River's room, he slid her door open a crack and peeked at his sister. She was sleeping soundly; more sound since he had recovered her from the academy. Despite the horrors that took place and the lovely pain he had in his leg every time he walked, Simon thought of Early's presence last week as a blessing in disguise.  
  
True, again, he had been shot, Book suffered a mild concussion, Inara had a swollen lip still, Kaylee was now terrified of being alone at night time, and River had nearly turned herself into the bounty hunter; but the outcome of it all was better than any medicine he could concoct.  
  
River now had a place in the group, she felt needed. It was the best medicine Simon could ever recommend to someone, having a group as supportive and loving as the crew of Serenity.  
  
While all these thoughts passed through his head, Simon found himself at the end of the hallway leading to the engine room. He eyed the lit room ahead as a new thought entered his head: Why was he always led here, to her? It was like he had super powers that had to be hidden or something.  
  
During the day he was mild-mannered Simon Tam, doctor extordonair. Able to hide his feelings from the ones he wanted to show them too. At night, oh, at night, he was a slave to his passion. No longer able to hide under the guise of a normal boy who hid hi feelings.  
  
Nights were the hardest. He wanted to go to her so badly it hurt, but lately that had just been his leg. He glided down the hallway that looked longer with every step he took. Once he finally got closer to the extra, well-lit room, he began to make his presence more known and louder.  
  
"Hello?" he heard the second his footsteps became more audible. It was the voice of an angel. Translated through the sappy talk, it was, of course, Kaylee. It seemed she never wanted to sleep after what happened, but Simon thought that this was the last place she'd want to be this late and while this dark.  
  
While he was about to answer her, Kaylee stepped into the doorframe, a wrench firmly in the grasp of her left arm, which was slightly hidden behind her back. "It's just me." Simon said as he stiffened at the sudden sight of her. His natural reaction to get all "fancible," as Kaylee liked to put it, soon passed though.  
  
It was like all the other times when he sought her out late at night. "Hey.sorry," she said softly, indicating the wrench by holding it up. "It's just.it's still hard, you know." Simon only nodded in response.  
  
Kaylee turned and walked back into the room and, like a magnet, Simon followed. She crouched down and threw the wrench into her toolbox and, on the way up, something came over Simon.  
  
He grabbed her by the waist as soon as she turned to face him and jerked her body to his. Kaylee's cheek banged against his chest before his other hand grabbed her neck in a gentle, yet forceful manner. Simon's other hand was now firmly on the small of her back as her eyes widened with curiosity.  
  
"S-Simon.what.?" Her stumbling was silenced by his shh. Simon's eyes remained fixed on hers as they searched his face. Kaylee's breathing was heavy and fast. Her pulse beat through her neck to his hand and her chest rose and fell at a very fast pace.  
  
In this moment, Simon knew that she wanted what he wanted. "Remember the night Early came to the ship, but before that? After the meeting?" Simon whispered and Kaylee nodded in response. "We were talking. Then.we stopped, and Book walked past us. That night, Kaylee, I felt like I had to kiss you."  
  
A heavy and kind of steamy pause before Kaylee choked out, "Had to?"  
  
With a nod, Simon continued, "I was a little disappointed that I didn't. That disappointment grew, Kaylee. Now.I want to."  
  
Kaylee began to nod. A small smile crept on to Simon's mouth as he watched her eyes move down to his lips as she continued to nod. "OK." He watched her lips say, for his eyes too had been compelled to watch her mouth.  
  
While he moved, he moved in slow motion; but when it happened, when his lips met hers, when they kissed: it was anything but slow. It was fast and full of passion and fire. His tongue had slid into her mouth in seconds and she had welcomed it with hers.  
  
Before this, Simon imagined her kiss and wanted it so badly. Now that he was kissing her, and kissing her and kissing her, he never wanted to stop. In fact, he wanted more, and just by feeling the sensations from Kaylee's roaming hands, he knew she felt the same way.  
  
Simon moved his hands to her waist and slid them up under her shirt and then back down. He wanted to remove Kaylee's shirt, but he was torn between that and the idea of not kissing her for a second longer. His hands then moved to her neck and rested there. The kiss got more and more amazing with each passing second, but then something happened.  
  
Kaylee stopped. He didn't notice for a second, being caught up in the moment and all, but she wasn't kissing him back any more. In fact she was gasping. "Kaylee? What.?" Simon began, but then he stopped with wide, horrified eyes.  
  
"Oh God!" he screamed. His hands had tightened around her neck. The air was cut off; he was killing her. It somehow seemed normal though. Simon even felt justified to be strangling Kaylee and completely forgot about the thought that he never wanted to not be kissing her.  
  
She tried to mouth something, to speak, but his grip was too tight, too solid. "I'm sorry Kaylee," he merely said as he felt the life drain from her. "I didn't want to choose, but I had too." Her eyes were becoming dull and glassy now. The hands that were touching his dropped hard.  
  
It was over. Kaylee was dead, and he held her lifeless body up by the neck. Disgust spread itself over his face after it was done and he threw her body down. "I do love you, ma fan." He whispered as he turned away from Kaylee's sprawled out body, ready to leave her behind forever.  
  
Then he gasped and felt like he had a small heart attack. River was at the door, staring at Kaylee then, finally at him. The corners of her mouth began to curl up before it all came to a smashing end.  
  
Simon woke suddenly, covered in sweat as if he had been sleeping in an ocean or something. He pushed back his wet hair and jumped out of bed. He caught sight of himself in the mirror and stared.  
  
What had brought that dream on? It was so real, so.  
  
Before Simon knew it, he was in front of River's room, peeking in on her, just like the dream; he did know it was real though because the fast movement caused his leg to ache badly. He looked over to the staircase that would take him to Kaylee. He wanted to go to her so badly, but the image of his hands wrapped around her neck broke into head.  
  
Instead, with a heavy sigh, Simon Tam turned and walked back to his room and spent the rest of the night staring up at his ceiling as opposed to letting his dream become reality.  
  
To Be Continued.Until then, Keep flying. 


	2. Chapter 1

bThe Anything But Routine Dayb Author - Coll Rating - PG-13 to R, haven't decided how far I'm going to take this. Disclaimer - None of the characters are mine, except the ones that I make up, all rights to Joss Whedon, a.k.a. - God, and I think you all know the drill. Spoilers - Takes place after "Objects in Space." I'm also including the pilot, "Serenity." Author's Note - Fox blows, Firefly forever!  
  
bChapter 1 - 1:02 pmb  
  
Today was not going to be his best ever.  
  
Mal always thought of that as a nice way to start a day, setting the bar low so you don't feel too sore when you can't clear it and you fall on your ass. Nothing in particular was supposed to happen that day, so he knew that it probably wouldn't end up in the race for his best day, but it probably won't end up being the worst.  
  
Although, on that note, the Captain most likely jinxed himself. All he was expecting was a last, smooth journey day on their way to Avalon. Mal looked up at his wall clock after he zipped up and shut his toilet/drawer.  
  
It was a little past one. By nightfall, they would be planet side and all Mal had to do was get his crew there in one piece. He buttoned up his shirt and tucked it in his pants. He hit the button that opened up his door and he climbed up the ladder.  
  
Mal looked to his right and saw Zoe leaning over the pilot's chair, hugging Wash, her husband. He debated, for a second, whether or not to go over and chitchat with his pilot about how ISerenityI was running.  
  
That wasn't really a necessity, however, on a day like this. Everything was running smoothly yesterday, so Mal figured that his faith in Kaylee was good enough that he could believe ISerenityI was well enough to last the day.  
  
With a sigh, Mal made a left and decided to just check up on Kaylee. He knew the engine room was the first place to look. Mal also knew that it was a place she had been fearing ever since that gorram bounty hunter broke on to the ship.  
  
The next few minutes, he didn't really remember too well.  
  
"Captain? Mal? Can you hear me?" the voice of the Doc was low and it sounded far away, but when he opened his eyes, Simon was as big as life and smacking his face. The doctor went to smack him again, but Mal held his hand up and stopped him.  
  
"What happened to me?" he asked in a groggy voice.  
  
Everyone was quiet, which he didn't like. He leaned up and, for the first time, realized he was in the infirmary. "Sir, you really shouldn't-"  
  
"No, don't tell me what I should or shouldn't be doing," Mal exclaimed as he pushed away the hands of those trying to push him down on the bed. "I'm the rutting Captain, and I."  
  
The world spun as he got up off the bed and put all of his weight on his legs. The cool surface of the infirmary floor reflected his face when he fell on it with a thud. "You were saying, Sir?" Zoe said with an 'I-told- you-so' tone.  
  
Mal decided to let it go as Jayne and Simon grabbed him and stood him on his feet. Mal grabbed on to Jayne for support as he looked at all those present for an explanation. "Who's gonna tell me what the hell is going on?"  
  
"There was a.a little accident.Sir." Zoe answered. Mal took a second to mentally kick himself for jinxing the day earlier.  
  
After rolling his eyes he gestured for someone to continue. "Well, apparently you was heading to the engine room and, uh," Jayne started off with an unsteady tone. "Um, there was this explosion."  
  
"Explosion?!?" Mal echoed. "IDah bienI, is ISerenityI still floating?"  
  
"She's floatin, Sir. We're still on course.well, we're still on our way to Avalon," Zoe stated. "Although, the reason for the explosion was.Sir, we flew right over a belt. Ship got clipped a bit and it fed back into the engine room."  
  
Mal let out a heavy sigh. "We was flying over an asteroid belt? Son of a bitch," Mal took his hands off Jayne and sat down on the bed. "Is Kaylee alright?"  
  
"Kaylee wasn't in the engine room," Simon answered as he slipped his stethoscope on to his ears and checked Mal out. "She was in Inara's shuttle this morning."  
  
"Ah, cold," Mal sounded as soon as the cool metal touched his bare chest. "Good, though, that Kaylee wasn't there. Is she there now though? Sussin out any problems there are?"  
  
"That she is, Cap." Jayne told him.  
  
With a nod, Mal stood. He took a moment to let his legs adjust to the sudden weight, and he noticed that everyone was now ready to catch him if he fell, unlike last time. "Good, will we still be in Avalon by the end of the day?"  
  
Mal looked to Zoe, knowing that she would have the answer. "Wash says that's so, Sir."  
  
"OK," he said finally as he headed to the door. "Hopefully the rest of the day will run by smooth as silk."  
  
***  
  
So far, today was a bumpy day, and Inara highly doubted that it would get smoother. Her day had pretty much been shot to hell due to her screen shorting because of the explosion earlier.  
  
Inara would have screened her clients earlier, but Kaylee showed up wanting to talk and Inara could never turn the girl away. It was like a weakness, or something: not being able to turn away a sweet, young girl who is confused by love and boys.  
  
All she could do was pray that Mal or Wash would be able to get her screen back up before they arrived at Avalon. Inara still had to choose who she was going to spend her time with, seeing as how she and the crew of ISerenityI were going to be there for a while.  
  
No sooner had she thought the thought that there was a knock on her shuttle door. Inara rose and gracefully walked over, thinking it had to be Wash to save the day, seeing as how Mal always entered whenever he felt like it.  
  
She held her hand on the panel, and her shuttle door slid open. "Mal?" she said, shocked.  
  
A smirk broke out on his face due to Inara's greeting. "Inara?" he said mockingly. "Wha-well, you're on the ship. Well, I'll be gorramed-"  
  
"Enough," she said in an irritated tone as she stepped aside to let Mal enter. "Are you going to fix my screen or not, I have business to take care of."  
  
"Your screens out?" Mal echoed as his brow furrowed in thought.  
  
Inara sighed, and she hoped that Mal would realize it was an annoyed sigh. "What are you doing here if you didn't know my screen was out?"  
  
"Visiting my crew," Mal said as he crouched down in front of her screen and examined it. "Seein if they're all alright after the little tiff that took place this morning."  
  
"That 'tiff,' as you call it, was strong enough to leave you on your ass, so maybe it was more than a tiff." Inara snapped.  
  
The Captain stopped, and Inara hit herself on the head (In a graceful manner, of course) before Mal stood and turned. "What crawled up your-"  
  
"Please don't use any graphic language describing where something crawls into me." She interrupted.  
  
"I meant," Mal started cordially. "You, yourself, are in quite a."  
  
"Tiff?" Inara filled in. "Listen, whatever it is, I really do not care to discuss it. Now, could you please fix my screen?"  
  
Mal nodded and turned, "Might be a bit of a while, though."  
  
"Fine," Inara said. "I'll be around. Come and find me when you fix it."  
  
Inara turned and began to walk out when Mal stopped her. "Might wanna change that to an 'if.'" Mal informed her.  
  
"Of course," She muttered as she exited. "All I wanted was a smooth day."  
  
To be continued, Keep flying!  
  
P.S. - Thanks for all the great reviews, don't be shy and keep them up! 


	3. Chapter 2

The Anything But Routine Day  
  
Author - Coll Rating - PG-13 to R, haven't decided how far I'm going to take this. Disclaimer - None of the characters are mine, except the ones that I make up, all rights to Joss Whedon, a.k.a. - God, and I think you all know the drill. Spoilers - Takes place after "Objects in Space." I'm also including the pilot, "Serenity."  
  
Author's Note - Fox blows, Firefly forever!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2 - 3:48 pm  
  
It was a little unsettling, the thought that if Kaylee had gone straight to the engine room, like she was supposed to, instead of going to Inara's shuttle, that she could be dead. Or, badly hurt at the least.  
  
Stuff kinda went into perspective after an instance like that, but her time on the ship has taught her that the feeling of live everyday as your last kinda passes. She's been shot, held by the Alliance, involved in a gunfight, and threatened by a baw lan jiao liu man.  
  
She survived all those things and lived to see another day. Either that, or she was just too chicken to do what she really wanted to, what she said she would do after each of those things.  
  
Inara disagreed, though. She told Kaylee this morning that what she wanted to do was a hard thing. Her advice for Kaylee though was to just get it over with, like ripping off a band-aid.  
  
That's why Kaylee was right outside the infirmary, watching Simon stock up his drawers full of doctor-y things. She had started to enter the infirmary and stopped several times now, but on her seventh time Simon turned around and dropped whatever was in his hands due to the shock.  
  
"Kaylee? Hi." He said after a second. Kaylee smiled then stopped and rushed forward to help Simon pick up whatever he had dropped. Realizing what she was doing, he too bent down.  
  
Their faces were inches apart and the room, the universe, seemed to disappear. Simon always had that effect on her. "Sorry I made you drop all this.stuff." She whispered as soon as she remembered she had a tongue and vocal cords.  
  
"No, I was startled," he corrected. "How are you? A little jumpy after the explosion?"  
  
"You read my mind," Kaylee said as se hopped up on to the bed and swung her legs. "I'm getting used to close calls around here. Thins are getting easier, you know?"  
  
Simon nodded as he went about his business. She noticed a slight limp on his left leg. "That's good," he responded. "We've all been a little bit worried about you. Early.he was a monster to you."  
  
"To all of us," she corrected as she looked at his leg more closely. "How are you?"  
  
Simon stopped and looked up at her with a raised eyebrow. "I'm fine, good actually. River's doing excellent and-"  
  
"I actually meant." Kaylee interrupted as she pointed to his wounded leg.  
  
He sighed and let a wince show on his face as he walked over and hopped up on to the bed next to Kaylee. "There's, ah, there's some pain," he admitted. "A lot, actually. It's just.the things that he said, the way he went about things.it still sticks with me, makes me think."  
  
"Well, you were with him the most, you know?" Kaylee said as she placed her hand gently on his good leg. "He threatened you, he threatened River. That had to have been one of the scariest moments of your life." Kaylee watched him, and noticed that he was focused on her hand resting on his leg.  
  
Then he did something she never expected: he put his hand over hers. "Early threatened you," Simon choked out. "He said that if.if I didn't help him find River, he would kill me then go back to the engine room and."  
  
There was no more for him to say after that. Kaylee could put two and two together.  
  
"Oh, well."  
  
Nothing came to her mind as to what to say. "When he threatened you.I don't know, it's like everything rushed before me and things were clear through the fear."  
  
Kaylee couldn't believe that this might be it. Simon and her, they've admitted to mutually liking each other, but Simon was really coming to and actually initiating something. It was like all the air was leaving the room.  
  
Or it was, actually, all the air leaving the room. "What the hell?" Simon gasped. Kaylee began to cough and wanted to say something, but her urgency for air overruled that command.  
  
Simon took charge and grabbed Kaylee's arm and ran out of the infirmary, but it wasn't good enough. Kaylee wasn't functioning well enough to run without oxygen. She only remembered parts of what happened before Simon ran them up to the bridge.  
  
He had picked her up and ran like hell. When they got there, she heard Mal say something about a leak and Jayne taking care of it. Then everything went black and when she came to, Simon was pumping her chest.  
  
She gasped when he headed for her mouth to give her more air. "Are you alright? Kaylee?" Simon said as he held her face gently in his strong hands. Kaylee's eyes scanned the room and she noticed they were alone.  
  
"Wh-"  
  
"There was a leak," he told her before she had a chance to ask the question. "Everyone's taking care of it. How do you feel? Weak? Dizzy?"  
  
"A little weak." She said as she found herself lost in his eyes.  
  
There was a nod of agreement on his side. Kaylee kinda hoped that the moment they started to share in the infirmary would continue. "You're, um, not breathing regularly, you know?" he said quietly.  
  
"Yeah, you kind of have that effect." She admitted as Simon, who was now sitting on the ground, scooted a little closer.  
  
This was it; Kaylee had a feeling about the moment and the two of them as she leaned forward towards Simon. Instead of meeting her though, he scooted back. Kaylee sighed and watched as Simon pushed himself to his feet and relocate to the other side of the room.  
  
"You're not gonna let anything happen between us, are you Simon?" Kaylee asked in an irritated and exhausted tone.  
  
"Listen, maybe I should tell you something," Simon said slowly, but he didn't continue. He looked up and past her. Kaylee turned and followed his gaze.  
  
"There was a hole." River whispered.  
  
Like clockwork, Simon rushed across the room to scold River for, most likely, breakin out of her room after he's locked her in. "Why did you leave your room when I told you to stay until this whole.thing is sorted out?"  
  
"The hole, it was getting bigger." River responded in her cryptic and creepy sort of way.  
  
"That it did," The Captain announced as he stepped on to the bridge. "But we patched it up."  
  
"Is that what happened? The asteroid that clipped us ruptured our oxygen supply?" Simon asked as he placed his hands on River's shoulders.  
  
Mal nodded. "It's a hard thing to spot," he told them as he looked down at Kaylee. "How you doin, little Kaylee?" Mal held his hand out, waiting for Kaylee to take it.  
  
In fact, Simon and River were also watching her. "Oh, little Kaylee is doing just fine." She muttered as she pushed herself up off the floor and out of the command post.  
  
The whole situation was so frustrating, and she hated how close she kept getting with Simon then something stopping it. Kaylee reached her room, and was about to head down when someone grabbed on to her arm.  
  
"There is something goin on with you," Mal said quietly. "And you are not going down there until you tell me what it is, you understand?"  
  
Kaylee sighed and looked up at the bridge, watching as Simon led River away. "I do understand, Cap'n, but I don't really wanna talk about it, so.I'm sorry," she told Mal. "I just need to be alone and able to think about a few things."  
  
She knew it was dramatic and somewhat immature, but Kaylee was so frustrated with this thing with Simon not working out. Did she have to spell it out for him?  
  
Mal was still looking down into her room as she pounded the button and closed her door. Kaylee just needed a minute, or two, or until they reached Avalon, before she could face Simon.  
  
To be continued, keep flying!  
  
Thanks again to all those who reviewed, keep it up cause I love hearin what you guys think! 


	4. Chapter 3

The Anything But Routine Day  
Author - Coll  
Rating - PG-13 to R, haven't decided how far I'm going to take this.  
Disclaimer - None of the characters are mine, except the ones that I make up, all rights to Joss Whedon, a.k.a. - God, and I think you all know the drill.  
Spoilers - Takes place after "Objects in Space." I'm also including the pilot, "Serenity."  
Author's Note - Fox blows, Firefly forever! Also, FYI, I'm going to put the translations and what not at the end of the story.  
  
Chapter 3 - 4:51  
  
"Troubled mind," River said to Simon as he led her back downstairs, to her room. "Or troubled heart. Same difference in your case."  
  
Normally, River's sayings made sense on a level that he never understood after first hearing it; but, this case was different. Kaylee was mad, which was really bad because in all his time on Serenity he never knew Kaylee to ever be mad at someone.  
  
That was all his cover though. The dream he had had the night before...it was haunting him. Everything was so vivid and real that he wasn't even sure it was a dream until it all came to a screeching halt.  
  
"Sha ya tou," Simon whispered to his sister as they reached her room. "I'm not troubled, know why?"  
  
River shook her head in response as Simon guided her into her room. "Because you have been doing so well, and I have so much hope that I can get you back, really back, one day," he told her in a comforting, brotherly way. "Now, just sit tight. I have things to do before we get to Avalon, so if you need me-"  
  
"I know, I know," River said like a child being annoyed by their guardian. "Anyone ever tell you that you're fei chang jin zang?"  
  
Simon smiled. Sometimes, he could just forget about all that's happened in their life and remember that River was his little sister. "I believe you have said it once or twice." Simon commented as he kissed her on her forehead and left her room.  
  
After stepping outside, Simon gently slid her door shut. When he turned though, he jumped and banged into her door.  
  
"I'm gonna tell you something, once, and I'm gonna highly suggest, now, that you take it." Mal said in an intimidating yet polite manner. It was a specialty of the Captain's.  
  
"Um, O-OK," Simon stuttered, still a little started by Mal's sudden and surprising presence. "Go ahead then."  
  
"Personally speaking," Mal stared off. "I'm not too fond of the situations that arise when members of my crew begin to couple, so-"  
  
"Sir, I haven't been...couple...ing with Kaylee-" Simon interrupted strictly on impulse. Simon has learned that the last thing one would want is to be on Mal's bad side  
  
After looking back at the Captain, Simon recoiled slightly from fear as Mal looked down at him as if he had committed a cardinal sin. "You know, Doc, I don't ever make it a habit of mine to interrupt you and correct you when you're stichin me up and what not, I expect the same consideration."  
  
"And, you shall receive it, Sir," Simon apologized immediately. "I apologize."  
  
Mal nodded and clapped Simon on the shoulder as he guided him along for a walk. "Now, as I was saying," he continued. "I'm not a fan of my crew getting together...I wasn't even thrilled about Zoe and Wash so...  
  
"I ain't sayin that you and Kaylee have done anything along the lines of what I don't like, but any plain idiot can see that the girl's over the moon for you; and, that pesky little devil of a voice inside is telling me that feelings maybe mutual, would I be completely wrong?"  
  
Simon, he couldn't find his tongue let alone think of the words to say, merely shook his head. "That was my line of thinking," Mal said as they reached the infirmary and stopped outside the door.  
  
Then, he continued, "Kaylee...I don't have to tell you that she's special, and that she means a lot to the whole crew, so if you decide to go against my wishes, like Zoe and Wash chose to do, you make sure that her heart don't get broken. We on the same level of thinking?"  
  
"You don't want me and Kaylee to...couple?" Simon responded in a rather defiant and sarcastic tone. It was a gutsy move on his part but truth be told, he was a little upset about what Mal had said to him.   
  
Mal smiled, chuckled even, a bit at Simon's daring response. "No, it's not my business to get involved in my crew's personal lives. I can't tell them who to and not to be with," Mal corrected as Simon, visibly, rolled his eyes at the laughable comment. "I'm just telling you that things don't tend to run smoothly on a ship that has a person who has had their heart broken by another person on the ship.  
  
"Don't break her heart. You can get together and it won't work out, fine; but, you make it so that girl's heart ain't broken, do we have an understanding between us?"  
  
During his speech, Mal had patted Simon's shoulder. His hand lingered however and tightened a bit, getting his point across that he didn't really want any lip from Simon. "Yes, there is," he responded with a nod. "I'll keep this...chat in mind."  
  
"Thought you might," Mal said as he turned and headed towards the cargo bay, but he stopped at the door and turned. "You know, I am very glad we had this conversation."  
  
Simon sighed. Despite the fact that the Captain was being a complete lok chat, he was also being a good Captain that only had his crew's best interests in mind.  
  
It wasn't, however, exactly like the thought (Or, truthfully, the fear) of breaking Kaylee's heart has never crossed his mind. Like Mal said, he does have feelings for Kaylee. Simon had never been that comfortable with someone in all his life, and it did scare him a bit.  
  
Not to mention the dream he had the past night.  
  
Now, he was more afraid of strangling Kaylee to death rather than breaking her heart. Simon entered the infirmary and looked down at the mess that he and Kaylee were straightening up before the oxygen began to leak out.  
  
If that hadn't happened, Simon knew what would have happened next. He would have kissed her without a second thought. Thoughts of his dream, kissing Kaylee, came to mind as he bent down to pick up some bandages.   
  
Then his hands tightening around her throat took their place. Simon hated this. He hated pulling away from Kaylee on the bridge, he hated how mad she was at him, and he hated that it was his fault.  
  
In a moment of frustration, he threw the bandages across the room. The container split and his materials scattered over his infirmary. He leaned his body on to the counter after pounding it with his fist.  
  
Simon was so afraid of that dream, and he knew what he had to do. Despite what he wanted to do, he needed to give her space. Kaylee needed time to calm down and work through her anger, and he needed to let his fear of the dream pass.  
  
Unfortunately, there was only one way that all this could happen, and he hated when it was the only thing he could do was leave it up to this:  
  
Time. 


	5. Chapter 4

The Anything But Routine Day  
Author - Coll  
Rating - PG-13 to R, haven't decided how far I'm going to take this.  
Disclaimer - None of the characters are mine, except the ones that I make up, all rights to Joss Whedon, a.k.a. - God, and I think you all know the drill.  
Spoilers - Takes place after "Objects in Space." I'm also including the pilot, "Serenity."  
Author's Note - Fox blows, Firefly forever! Also, FYI, I'm going to put the translations and what not at the end of the story.  
  
Just another note: All the authors out there know what it's like to have a story, have it all planned out in your head, and sometimes you have those parts where you're so into it and you can't stop writing; but, there's filling parts that are hard to write and it's just like a bridge. This chapter is like that. I don't think that this is my best work and I'm OK with it, but not as happy as I have been. I'd love your FB for this chapter, please review and I will...well, I'll love you forever. Thanks,  
  
Coll  
  
Chapter 4 - 6:09 pm  
  
"Gorram it."  
  
Jayne let his head fall to his pillow after checking the rutting clock. He got finished his part of patchin up the leak over a half and hour ago and he was hungry as all hell.   
  
Dinner, however, wasn't for about another hour. Jayne knew he couldn't wait that long. Mal had ordered all of the crew to hang out in their bunks and get recuperated from the lack of oxygen they all suffered.   
  
There was just a small problem with Jayne needing food to get his breathin regular again. He decided to screw it all and leave his bunk to sneak some food back. Jayne figured if the Captain ordered everyone to their bunks, he could get to the kitchen and back unseen.  
  
Jayne hit the button that opened the hatch up above. He winced and paused at the surprisingly loud sound the door made as it opened. After climbing the ladder out of his room, Jayne swiveled his head, looking for any sign of Mal, who would most like be the only one walkin around.  
  
No one was at the helm. "Autopilot" flashed in and out. Jayne planted his feet on to the floor and shut his bunk door before softly walking toward the kitchen. He made sure to be extra quiet while passing Mal's bunk.  
  
After what happened on Ariel a while back, Mal kept extra tabs on Jayne; although, Jayne knew where the Cap was comin from. What he did was pretty ruttin stupid, and he didn't mean turnin in the pretty boy and his moon brained sister (who, despite what Jayne let everyone believe, was startin to grow on him).  
  
The door to the kitchen slid open silently and Jayne's eyes lit up at the bowl of fruit set out on the table. His head, however, turned to the cabinets. If there was anything better than fruit on this gorram ship, it'd be in them cupboards.   
  
The mercenary pounced on the cupboard and began to load his pockets up with as much food that would not be missed until dinnertime. Jayne wasn't paying attention to anything as he stocked up.  
  
He never even saw what was coming before he hit the floor with heavy thud and blacked out.  
  
***  
  
Someone once said that one's eyes could be a window to one's soul. If this was true, which Inara did believe it was, Simon's soul was in horrible shape. When Mal had ordered everyone to their quarters, Simon was at her door asking if he could speak with her.  
  
Inara figured that Mal would not have any qualms with the doctor being in her shuttle until dinner discussing whatever was troubling him. In any case, he never specified which quarters the crew was supposed to be in.   
  
After she brewed some tea and handed Simon a cup, which he took immediately and gulped down, she asked him what was on his mind, what he wanted to discuss.  
  
"This isn't easy for me," he told her. "I'm not even sure I should be talking about this. What if...if you're the wrong person to tell? I wasn't sure who else I could talk to-"  
  
"Simon," Inara interrupted softly as she placed her hand on top of his, which were resting in his lap. "Take deep breathes and tell me what's troubling you. It's the best way to put it behind you. Talking will help you fix whatever the problem is, I guarantee it."  
  
The young doctor nodded along with her. "OK, um...last night I had this...dream." He told her slowly.  
  
Inara smiled a little. "Well, I maybe able to help you," she told him. "I'm very fascinated in dream reading. At my school, they offered a class which I was at the top of, it's a hidden talent of mine."  
  
"Well, can I just ask...when something happens in a dream, something vivid and so lifelike, it doesn't necessarily mean that it's going to happen or that you want it to happen?  
  
"Right?" he asked her hopefully.   
  
His concern, the look that he might shatter at the answer if it was what he didn't want to hear, it surprised Inara a bit. "I think that you should tell me about your dream, Simon, for me to give you an educated answer."  
  
"I dreamt that I woke up and went to the engine room," he told her in one big breath, trying to get it over with as quickly as possible. "Kaylee was there...one of the main reasons why I went there."  
  
Inara mentally took a second to be happy for Kaylee. He was dreaming about her, it was a good sign. Simon continued, "She was so scared...because of E-Early. Then I just grabbed her and we started..."  
  
Simon gulped and looked down as he said, "Kissed."  
  
"That doesn't seem like such a scary dream, you know?" she told him.   
  
Little did she know: "Actually there's more," he added weakly. "I began to...my hands were around her neck and I was strangling her. I killed her, and it seemed perfectly natural. Then, when I turned to leave, River was at the doorway. As she started to smile...I woke up."  
  
The surprise and disturbing feeling she was experiencing was mirrored to Inara through Simon's eyes watched her for her reaction. "I apologize for my manner, Simon," she said as soon as she could think. "The shock of it all-"  
  
"It's alright," he told her. "You're disgusted with me."  
  
"No, not at all," Inara corrected immediately. "Simon, you're dream...there has to be something more. Was anything said? Anything specific you can remember?"  
  
Simon's eyebrows knitted together in thought as he shook his head slowly. "I remember saying that I wanted to kiss her," he told Inara, and then his eyes went wide. "All of this is-?"  
  
"Confidential," Inara finished for him. "I understand. What else do you remember saying?"  
  
"Um...well, when I was...str-strangling her, I told her that I didn't want to choose," Simon stuttered. "But...I had to."  
  
"Choose?" Inara echoed, more for her own self as opposed to questioning Simon. He seemed to realize that as he sat back in the red, plush chair in thought.  
  
"From what I'm gathering, strictly from what you've said, it doesn't mean you want to hurt Kaylee." Inara told him after a moment.  
  
Simon tilted his head at her observation, "I killed her in my dream."  
  
With a sigh, Inara got up from where she was seated and took a spot next to him. "You saw River at the end, and you told Kaylee you had to choose," Inara explained. "Deep down...you feel like you have to choose between Kaylee and River. River is your sister, so you feel obligated.   
  
"Killing Kaylee in your dream just suggests that, deep down, you think cutting her out of your life completely is the only choice you have." As Inara spoke the words, she saw understanding come to Simon.  
  
"Wang ba dan!"  
  
Inara and Simon's heads snapped towards her shuttle door that led to the ship, where the scream came from.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Simon asked as he stood.  
  
Inara stood as well. "Only one way to find out." She responded as she ran towards the scream with Simon close behind her. 


	6. Chapter 5

The Anything But Routine Day  
  
Author - Coll  
  
Rating - PG-13 to R, haven't decided how far I'm going to take this.  
  
Disclaimer - None of the characters are mine, except the ones that I make up, all rights to Joss Whedon, a.k.a. - God, and I think you all know the drill.  
  
Spoilers - Takes place after "Objects in Space." I'm also including the pilot, "Serenity."  
  
Author's Note - Fox blows, Firefly forever! Also, FYI, I'm going to put the translations and what not at the end of the story.  
  
Chapter 5 - 7:16 pm  
  
There was this theory Mal had, about being cursed and what not: Every time he had the simple workings of a plan, or just had to go from point A to point B, something happened. He gorram knew it, when he said this morning that he just wanted a simple, easy going day, that it wouldn't happen.  
  
The whole crew came rushing into the common area all at once. He hadn't ordered them in or anything, they just heard his cursin, his reaction to the ruttin sight that was before him.  
  
They all came from every which way too. Wash, Zoe, and Kaylee came from their bunks (Kaylee gasped as well as throwin her hands over her mouth). Book came from his quarters and the young doctor followed Inara in, which Mal stopped to ponder on a second as everyone registered what was happening.  
  
"Sir, how did-"  
  
"Damned if I know," Mal responded to Zoe knowing what she was gonna ask and before she finished askin. "Come in here a minute ago, ready to call everyone out of their bunks, have some supper, and here's Jayne."  
  
Mal tilted his head to the side as he surveyed Jayne's sprawled out body: Not too many serious damages, except for the large gash on his head that could be a concussion. Almost as if on cue, Simon bent down, checked Jayne's pulse and did all those other doctor, checkout things that he does when someone gets knocked unconscious.  
  
"He gonna live, Doc?" Wash asked. "I mean, I know he already had some head trauma, what with the being an er bai wu and all, but-"  
  
"Wash." Mal simply said, but his tone spoke levels and shut his joking pilot up completely. Zoe took it upon herself to lightly smack her husband as Simon continued to look over Jayne.  
  
"From what I can tell," he stated as he stood and addressed them all. "He'll be knocked out for a quite a while, but I see no sign of any long term damage."  
  
Mal nodded, "Does he need to be taken to the infirmary?"  
  
Simon shrugged. "There's really nothing I can do for him, he just has to wake up." He answered.   
  
For a second, not really sure what to do, everyone just stood there silently. "Um," Kaylee started off quietly and unsure. "What do we think...happened...to Jayne? How'd he get that gash?"  
  
"Most like the big ape just hit his head while trying to reach into the cupboard," Mal answered or, rather, lied. "Those edges are sharp, they'll get to you. Wash, get me our ETA for Avalon. Kaylee, head to the engine room, go through her again see if she's still good. Zoe, gotta have a word.  
  
"Everyone else, just sit tight. We'll be on Avalon in no time."  
  
Mal nodded his head to the door that led to the cargo bay and Zoe followed him out of it. "Sir?" Zoe started off. "We both know that Jayne didn't hit his head."  
  
"Yes we do," Mal agreed. "And I'm sure some of the others know that as well; but, after what happened with that baw lan jiao liu man, I don't want Kaylee thinking there's someone lurkin."  
  
"But, that's what you think, Sir?" Zoe asked.  
  
Mal looked back at her as they walked down the catwalk steps and nodded. "What else could have happened?"  
  
"That story about Jayne and the cupboard," Zoe responded. "It's happened before."  
  
***  
  
Simon sighed and sat down at one of the empty chairs at the table. Inara had smiled and nodded to Simon and Book before heading back to her shuttle. Her words, her interpretation of his dream stuck with him. His head furrowed in thought   
  
"It's not a good feeling, is it?" Book asked, jolting Simon away from the dream.  
  
"Sorry." Simon responded, not really too sure about what Book had actually said to him.   
  
The Shepard smiled at Simon before lowering himself into a chair on the other side of the table. "I was commenting on the situation," Book rephrased. "Everyone else having their orders or occupied with something else, or unconscious, and then there's us...sitting here and having to wait for Avalon."  
  
Simon wasn't sure if Book misunderstood his quiet thinking or was leading to something else, but he did have a point. Wash was in the pilot's seat; Mal and Zoe were doing...whatever, something important most likely, and Kaylee...  
  
Perhaps he shouldn't be thinking about Kaylee for a little while. "And feeling useless?" Simon added to the end of Book's comment.  
  
"While we're both on the same page," Book started. "Something is telling me that your thoughts run deeper."  
  
"How is it that everyone on this ship can sense my troubles?" Simon asked in general rather than towards Book. "Kaylee asked if I was alright, River said something earlier, Mal had a 'chat' with me, and Inara gave me advice. Am I that transparent?"  
  
"In a way, that is how you are," the Shepard responded matter of factly. "Not so much transparent, but you're very honest about your emotions. You never hide what you're feeling, you show everyone how you feel...even if you don't know it."  
  
"The way you describe it, it sounds like my flaw. A weakness." Simon responded.   
  
"Or a gift?" Book tried, but it didn't float too well with Simon. His thoughts were still on the dream and what it could possibly mean. All he could think about was...  
  
"Kaylee."  
  
"What? I wasn't...huh?"   
  
Book eyed Simon suspiciously. "I was talking about gifts," he told Simon. "I was saying how we all have gifts like Wash with his flying and Kaylee with machines."  
  
"Oh," Simon said quietly as, he imagined, his face reddened. "I don't believe that my gift is showing people my emotions, whether or not I want them to."  
  
"Well, it's not always clear, at first, why people have the gifts they do," Book said, trying to convince Simon otherwise. "But there is always a point when one realizes why they do what they do."  
  
Simon merely nodded, not all too sure about what to say back to the profound Shepard. "Well," he began to respond to Book. "I wish, if this is my gift, its purpose would reveal itself soon."  
  
"It will when it's ready, son," Book told him as he rose from his seat and headed out the kitchen, stopping to touch his shoulder. "You just have to let it happen. Don't force it."  
  
The words stuck with Simon. In a situation like this, when he really needed to forget about deep thoughts and just be happy...he'd go to Kaylee. Seeing as how he wasn't really her favorite person right now, Simon had no idea what to do.   
  
That's when it hit him.   
  
Simon wanted so badly to just apologize and make peace with Kaylee, why didn't he just do it? Why was he debating and saying he needed to give them both time? He felt something for her, he liked her company, she was a great listener, gave good advice, they always got along...  
  
Was the answer, this whole time, just to be honest with Kaylee?  
  
Simon, being daring at the very moment, got to his feet and headed over to the engine room. As he got closer, however, the clarity of it all sort of left him. His legs kept telling him to turn and run and his stomach was in knots.  
  
He was now looking down the long corridor that led to the engine room, which was normally shorter. Simon stepped through the doorway, and something flashed before his eyes.  
  
It was the dream. The sudden image of Kaylee appearing in front of him, a wrench tucked behind her leg, ready to strike. The sounds of metal clanging together brought Simon back.   
  
Before he knew it, he was half way down the hallway, and he really didn't want to be there. Not because of the knot in his stomach or the weakness in his knees, but because this was all getting too familiar with his dream.   
  
Knowing that all he wanted to do was get over this and make his peace with Kaylee, make things right with them or possibly start something new, he moved quicker now. He was almost at the entrance when a hand covered his mouth and yanked him backwards.  
  
Simon tried to say something, to form words, but they were only muffled by the palm covering his mouth. He waved his arms about, knocking the walls with his fists, trying to get attention. Then he realized he would get Kaylee's attention. She might be attacked.  
  
He stopped immediately as the person began to drag him further away from the engine room, but Kaylee appeared at the doorway, dropping the wrench that she had tucked behind her leg.  
  
The figure stopped pulling him, and he knew that they had seen Kaylee. Taking the opportunity, Simon struggled again. He almost had the upper hand, but his attacker sensed his next move and the next thing he felt was a tiny prick in his left bicep.  
  
The doctor was released, but he slumped to the floor, staring up at the ceiling. In the background, he could just barely hear Kaylee's cries and whimpers but they soon faded away as everything around him was covered in darkness.  
  
Quick Note - I realize the time that has gone by since I updated this fic, but the fact was I got tangled back into Buffy and Angel and when Fox officially cancelled Firefly, I got very upset.  
  
I will be doing my best to update as often as I can, but I am working on the story again. Sorry to those of you who liked it and then got nothing, it was not meant to seem as a punishment.   
  
This tends to happen to me sometimes, though. I'll start something and not finish. It's a habit I'm trying to break, so I will finish this even if it's the last thing I do. I'll finish my other unfinished stories as well (with one exception, perhaps) that is my promise!  
  
Coll  
  
Fox blows, Firefly Forever! Keep Flying! 


End file.
